Lady
Lady is the female protagonist in Walt Disney's 15th animated classic, Lady and the Tramp and a minor character in the less successful 2001 direct-to-video sequel (since her son Scamp took over as the star in the spotlight). She is the pet of Jim Dear, Darling, and Jim, Jr., Tramp's wife, Jock and Trusty's friend, Si and Am's arch-rival, and the mother of Annette, Danielle, Collette, and Scamp. In the franchise, she was voiced by the late Barbara Luddy in the original film and later Jodi Benson (who also voiced Ariel in The Little Mermaid franchise) in the sequel. Ladyhontas She played the beautiful native American princess, Pocahontas, who befriends an English alley cat settler, John Smith (played by Thomas O'Malley). The Secret of NIMH (Baloo The BearFan360 Animal Style) and Kit Meets Lady She Played as Mrs. Brisby she is a Mice Sle Played as Clarice in Tramp the Red-Nosed Dog She Played as Shahra The Genie in Ariel The Mermaid (Sonic the Hedgehog) she is a Genie Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) She played as Elephant Catty The Scooby Doo of Notre Dame She'll play a sexy, sassy, bold, vivacious, attractive, fierce, street-wise, beautiful, and compassionate gypsy girl, Esmeralda, who befriends a naïve great dane named Quasimodo (played by Scooby-Doo), whose mother was murdered by the cruel Judge Claude Frollo (played by Carface Carrunthers), and ever since was raised by him in his puppyhood. When she learns that he thinks he's a monster, she needs to help him overcome his fears of being rejected by the crowd and to accept himself for who he is. She is stalked by Frollo, who is lusting after her. She even falls in love with a handsome solider (played by Tramp), who deep inside is not like the other thug-like canine soldiers. Dumbo's Nightmare Before Christmas She played Underwater Gal The Princess and the Dog She played as Frog Tiana Beauty and the Genie (nikkdisneylover8390 Style) She will play as a beautiful bookworm, Belle, who wants more than a provincial life in her hometown, living in a cottage with her father, Maurice (Patou), an inventor ridiculed for his ideas considered "crazy". A vain, arrogant, rude, and selfish canine hunting dog she strongly dislikes named Gaston (played by Steele) who unsuccessfully tries to flirt with her, and vows to marry her at any cost to be his "little wife". When her father is imprisoned at a dark castle, she agrees to be the prisoner. Along her imprisoned life in the castle, she falls in love with one who imprisoned her, a Beast (played by the Genie), who deep inside has a very big heart, and is actually a prince under an enchanted spell (Tramp). The Naked Cage (PrinceBalto Animal Style) She will play as a girl, Amy, who befriends a sweet and innocent girl, Michelle (Played by Jenna). She bleeds to death after Rita (Played by Metal (Balto 1.5)) puts a shard of glass in her mouth and then punches her in the jaw. Her body is shown again later on when Michelle discovers her. The Little Mer-Dog She played as the beautiful mermaid, Princess Ariel, the youngest daughter of King Triton (played by Patou), who strikes a bargain with an evil, sadistic, and nasty sea witch named Ursula (played by Madame Medusa) in her quest to win the heart of a handsome prince on land (played by Tramp), and not only explores the mysteries of her strange new world, but also discovers the meaning of "true love". The AristoDogs She played as Duchess The Great Courage Detective She played as Mrs. Judson Cub and Company She played as Georgette Sawyer in Wonderland She played as Iris Edmond & Company She played as Rita Ladyrella She played as Adult Cinderella Ladystasia She plays as a beautiful Russian princess named Anastasia Romanov who loses her memory of her family life after her parents (played by Pongo and Perdita) and siblings were assassinated in a homicide on the 300th anniversary of the Romanov dynasty. Years later, she vows to find her true identity. Along the way, she meets a handsome dog named Dimitri (played by Tramp) and his faithful companion and friend, Vladimir (played by Thomas O'Malley). As she travels, she discovers her rightful place as the Grand Duchess of Russia, reuniting with her grandmother (played by Bambi's mother) and battling a nasty villain (played by Kazar). The Sleeping Vixen She played as Merryweather Piglet Pan She played as Tinkerbell She is a fairy Lady Poppins She played as Mary Poppins Danny Pan She played as Nana Dodger Pan, Chip Pan, and Tiger Pan She played as Wendy Michaelocchio She played as Jiminy Cricket extras Lady White and the Seven Best Friends She played as Snow White Trampladdin She'll play a beautiful Arabian princess, Jasmine, a young cocker spaniel who wants to marry a prince dog only for love, rather than for power or for her beauty. She meets a a poor dog from the streets (played by Tramp), who is longing for a better life than being homeless, constantly being called a street rat. When she gets to know the "prince in disguise" better, she and her friends later battle a nasty villain (played by Buster), who wants to take over Agrabah, and later discovers her "prince"'s identity, and happily chooses him as her fiancé. Jumanji (Dodger'sPartyFan2570 Style) Played as Sarah Lady's Collar and Lady's Collar 2: Sportacus' Great Adventure played as Charlotte Timon (Shrek) Played as (Human) Princess Fiona Tramp's Great Adventure: The Movie played as Baby Bop Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) (brucesmovies1 style) played as Esther Smith Dogs Don't Dance (ilovecakeaj style) played as Sawyer Dodgerington played as Aunt Lucy Lady played as Padmé Amidala in Star Wars (Jean-Claude style) Lady played as Duchess in The AristoDogs Lady Played as Sailor Mercury In Sailor Moon spoof for 1983Movies Lady played as Judy Hopps in Zootopia (IlovecakeAJ Style) She is a rabbit Lady played as Buckwheat's Mother in The Little Rascals (animalized) She is a Mother Relatives: *Father- Patou *Mother- Flo *Brother- Copper *Grandfather- Wylie Burp *Husband- Tramp *Father-in-Law - Dodger *Mother-in-Law - Rita *Son - Scamp *Daughters - Annette, Collette and Danielle *Owners - Jim Dear, Darling, Jim, Jr. Portrayals: * In Zoe and the Max she is played by Zoe Drake. * In Rebecca and the Baloo she is played by Rebecca Cunningham. * In Miss Bianca and the Bernard she is played by Miss Bianca. * in Percy and the BoCo (1955) she is played by percy * In Meena and the Ellyvan she is played by Meena Gallery: Lady in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Lady in Lady and the Tramp Lady in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Lady in Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5482.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5464.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5463.jpg LadyandtheTramp.2.jpg Lady.png Signs-youre-dating-a-disney-fan-lady.jpg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5758.jpg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5759.jpg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5761.jpg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5783.jpg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5785.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4889.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4845.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4844.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4843.jpg Lady and the tramp humanized by s0alaina-d8tel28.jpg|Lady and Tramp as humans Jewel and Lady from Sailor Becky.png|Lady as Raye/Sailor Mars Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-3427.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-3426.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1047.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1046.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1045.jpg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1128.jpg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7120.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2047.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2045.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2038.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2046.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2044.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2043.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2042.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2041.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2040.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2039.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-6953.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-6952.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-6954.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-6955.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-6951.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-6950.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2818.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2816.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2817.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2815.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2814.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2813.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2812.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1025.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1026.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1027.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1028.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1029.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1030.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1031.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1032.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1033.jpg tumblr_inline_omochtBsWm1td3pkh_500.gif Lady (LATT).png Lady merdog commission for rowerlotstudios1993 by bluekrovsky-dcrqejy.png|Merdog Lady dddyhue-155948d1-c8f6-40ad-8661-06806977fd26.png|Merdog Lady The Gym Leaders Kanto (Chris1702 Animal Style).png lady_the_mer_cocker_spaniel_by_yugifan207_ddf7wxx-fullview.png|Lady the Mer-Cocker Spaniel Profile - Lady.jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Lady and the Tramp Characters Category:Mothers Category:Tramp and Lady Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Characters from 1955 Category:Characters who wear collar Category:Wifes Category:Girls Category:Sweet Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Princesses Category:Blue Characters Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Sisters Category:Granddaughters Category:Red Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Daughters Category:Characters who cry Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters voiced by Barbara Luddy Category:Characters voiced by Jodi Benson Category:Cute Characters Category:THX Category:Mermaids